1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel triazole derivative useful as an insecticide as well as an insecticide containing the same as an active ingredient.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known that triazole derivatives such as 3-chlorophenyl -5-chloropyridyl-1-methyl-1H-1,2,4-triazole and the like are effective for the control of mites and sap-sucking insects (Research Disclosure RD278004). In this literature, however, there is no description that what concentration of the above derivative is effective to what kind of injurious insect and also the origin for these derivative is unclear. Further, the compounds concretely described in the above literature are poor in the systemic translocation and the systemic penetrance and are hardly said to be satisfactory as an insecticide.
As an injurious insect harming farm and garden products, there are aphides such as cotton aphid, green peach aphid, foxglove aphid and the like. These aphides eat growing points of plants to badly damage farm and garden products and also they infect virus. Therefore, it is strongly demanded to control these aphides. Lately, injurious insects developing resistance to existing insecticide and acaricide appear and the control thereof becomes more serious. In this connection, chemicals for controlling hemiptera insects typified by aphides are desirable to have systemic translocation and systemic penetrance as a functional performance.